Qui va éteindre cette putain de lumière ?
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Alors que Katsuki n'arrive pas à dormir, il se rends dans la salle commune. Une lumière est resté allumé. Qui va éteindre cette putain de lumière ?


Yo !

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il y aurait plus d'arc centré sur les filles, Katsuki serait le personnage principal et Shoto aurait tout l'amour qu'il mérite. Et pour finir, les fraises tagadas c'est la vie !

 **Résumé:** Alors que Katsuki n'arrive pas à dormir, il se rends dans la salle commune, une lumière est allumé. Putain ! Qui va éteindre cette putain de lumière ?

* * *

 _Qui va éteindre cette putain de lumière ?_

Katsuki n'arrivait pas à dormir, la pluie battait contre la porte coulissante de son balcon dans un brouhaha insupportable. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, tentant de trouver une position qui atténuerait le bruit. Aucune position ne convenait et sa frustration ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant l'heure sur son réveil, en chiffre digital et rouge, il était écrit « 00 :17 ». Cela faisait déjà presque deux foutues heures qu'il essayait de dormir !

Katsuki poussa la couette avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, il frotta son visage de sa main libre avant de l'essuyer contre le jogging qui lui servait de pyjama, ces mains étaient moites. La colère avait tendance à le faire transpirer et s'était plutôt bon dans un combat, mais s'il faisait un cauchemar, il risquait juste de faire sauter le dortoir et tout ces occupants si ces mains sécrétaient trop de sueur. Non pas qu'il se souciait du sort de ces camarades, mais quel héros faisait exploser des gens dans son sommeil ? Personne.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, le couloir était vide, sombre et inhospitalier. Il savait que cerveau-pour-cheveux pensait que des fantômes se baladaient dans le couloir la nuit et quiconque sortait de sa chambre après le couvre-feu risquait de voir son âme dévorée par le spectre. Katsuki se demanda qui lui avait encore fait gober une connerie pareille et paria sur l'abominable alien. Elle avait un rapport étrange au film d'horreur et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle ait tenté de faire peur à cerveau-pour-cheveux.

Il passa silencieusement le couloir, manquerait plus qu'un des abrutis sortent de sa chambre et le remarque. Il s'énerverait probablement, réveillerait tout le dortoir et forcerait la confrontation, or la pluie l'agaçait déjà assez pour qu'un des crétins en rajoute une couche.  
Il fut heureux de constater qu'il était arrivé à la salle commune sans que personne ne croise son chemin. À vrai dire, tout le monde devait déjà dormir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa un verre dans un des placards en hauteur et se versa de l'eau. Il s'adossa contre l'évier en buvant, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une petite lumière dans l'espace télévision.

Il y avait deux options, soit l'un des figurants y était, or si c'était vraiment le cas, il se serait manifesté, car personne n'était véritablement discret, à moins que ce soit Icy Hot, mais comme il était le premier à partir se coucher, il doutait que ce soit lui. Ainsi, l'un de ces abrutis avait encore oublié d'éteindre les lumières. Quatre-zieux étant le premier à se réveiller, il en entendrait parler toute la journée et la classe entière aurait le droit à une leçon de moral parce que l'un d'entre eux ne savait pas appuyer sur un interrupteur. On le trouvait insultant ? Ces imbéciles ne savaient même pas éteindre une lumière comment voulaient-ils qu'il respecte qui que ce soit après ça.

Il soupira, posa le verre dans le lave-vaisselle qui contenait le reste de la vaisselle sale du soir même et le saladier de pop-corn qu'utilisait pikachu, cheveux-pour-cerveaux et leur pote demeuré pour leur soirée film. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coin télévision pour constater que ce n'était qu'une lampe qui était restée allumée. Il s'approcha pour l'éteindre et c'est là qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un dormait sur le canapé.

Visage rond. La petite copine de Deku dormait recroqueviller sur elle, un livre tombé prêt par terre, prêt d'elle. Finalement, aucun des attardés avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière, c'était juste miss zéro gravité qui s'était endormis au mauvais endroit. Il regarda le livre qu'elle lisait « Le temps perdu des étoiles. ». Il fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement sensible à la littérature, ce livre restait son roman préféré. Il avait bien dû le lire des dizaines de fois et il se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi simple d'esprit que la petite fangirl de Deku pouvait lire ça.

Elle remontait dans son estime. Il attrapa le livre corna la page pour que visage rond se souvienne où est-ce qu'elle en était. Le problème avec le livre, c'est que louper deux pages pouvait être considéré comme un spoil immense et lui qui haïssait ça ne le souhaitait à personne. Cependant, il conclus en voyant l'usure des pages, du livre et les petits restes de cornes, que la brunette avait déjà dû le lire beaucoup de fois.

« Je ne pourrais même pas t'emmerder en te disant que sa mère est en réalité la reine des étoiles. » Soupira Katsuki en mettant le bouquin sous son bras. « Toutes façons, tu ne pourras rien dire aux autres, tu dors. »

Il attrapa Occhako doucement sous ces aisselles et sous ces genoux en la portant comme une princesse. Il savait que sa chambre était au même étage que la sienne. Elle n'était pas si loin de celle de l'abominable alien lui semble-t-il. Il soupira doucement avant de se contorsionner pour éteindre la lampe.  
La copine de Deku était plutôt légère, elle ne bougeait pas, mais le battement de ces paupières lui indiquait qu'elle dormait toujours. Son visage était calme et reposé, elle semblait bien loin au pays des rêves. Katsuki aurait tellement y être aussi, il devait bientôt être une heure du matin et il n'avait toujours pas fermer l'œil, et ça, ça le gonflait.

Il arriva devant la chambre de visage rond, son nom était écrit en lettre rose sur la porte. Prévisible ? Oui. Il ouvre la porte et la dépose sur son lit avant de poser son livre sur la table de chevet et de mettre la couverture du mieux qu'il put sur elle.

« Je viens de faire ma bonne action de l'année. » Marmonna Katsuki renfrogné avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il rejoint la sienne d'un pas traînant, il se glissa dans son lit sans remarquer que la pluie s'était arrêté, en réalité, il songeait à Occhako Uraraka. Il se disait que si on pouvait juger une personne aux livres qu'il lisait alors elle ne devait pas être une personne si inintéressante que ça. Il s'endormit sur cette réflexion.

C'est à peu prêt au même moment qu'Occhako se réveilla dans sa chambre se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir dans son lit, il était onze heures et demi la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé sa montre et elle était persuadé que tout le monde dormait à cette heure-là. Elle chercha le moindre indice, et remarqua son livre sur la table de chevet, cornée à la dernière page qu'elle avait lu avant de plonger dans l'abysse du sommeil. Qui que soit la personne qui l'avait mis dans son lit, cette personne était très gentille et très prévenante. Occhako se rendormit sur cette réflexion ne considérant pas l'odeur rassurante de la cannelle et de la poudre à canon comme un indice sur son mystérieux bienfaiteur de la soirée.

* * *

Tschuss !


End file.
